Jack and Jill
by Cheetah The Cat
Summary: When Jack and Jill move to Fabletown to earn some money with a pick-pocketing scheme, they get way more than they bargained for.
1. Fabletown

**A/U: Hello. I just noticed that there isn't a whole lot of stories centered around the video game, The Wolf Among Us. So I'm giving it a shot. Tell me if I'm doing this right and I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: The Wolf Among Us belongs to Tell Tale Games. I own the idea of Jack and Jill.**

It was just another Tuesday. Jill wasn't in the mood for gloomy nights out on the town. Yet, here she was all because her brother, Jack, couldn't stop looking for trouble. Jack and Jill weren't the average Mundies, they were Fables, the myths and stories told to Mundies when they were children. But the Mundies don't know that. Jack and Jill were of course from the Fable, Jack and Jill. There is a hidden message in the rhyme. As the story goes, Jack fell down a hill and broke his crown. But not only did he break his golden crown, he also broke the crown of his skull, causing years of recovery until they both moved here, Fabletown.

"God how did Jack talk me into this?" Jill said to herself aloud, not caring if anyone heard. Jill was currently walking to the Trip Trap Bar to pickpocket someone. She knew that the place was probably a nest to thugs seeing as how it was, in fact a bar. Others might see this as a ridiculous way to get shipped to the Farm or down the Wishing Well, but not Jill. She and Jack ran a smooth business that depended on the cooperation from them both. Jack usually went up to the victim and got friendly while ordering drinks for them both. When the victim's back was turned or they were in the bathroom, Jack slipped a drug inside the drink that made the victim's system unable to feel the touch of anyone that would touch them. This drug was made by Jill. They were quite famous in Las Vegas. Everyone in Vegas were getting too cautious as to who approached them at a bar, so that's why they moved to New York where they learned about Fabletown.

This was currently their first time pick-pocketing in Fabletown. Jill tried to warn her brother that they weren't in Vegas and that they need to get to know if her drug would even work on Fables. But Jack wouldn't have it and insisted that they try anyway.

Jill's train of thought was interrupted as she entered the Trip Trap Bar. She saw the bartender was a woman wearing a red dress, with white hair who looked to be in her 30's to 40's. She looked to her brother, who was sitting to the right of the victim. Jack was in his 30's. He often wore a white shirt with jeans and a pair of simple black boots. Jack and Jill's hair were both brown with sun highlights mixed in from all the work that they had to do to repay the owner of the crown that Jack broke. Jack's hair was usually spiked up with gel. Jill's hair was just above her waist and kept it in a loose braid. She often wore a black shirt with jeans and simple black boots, like Jack's. Jack and Jill both had hazel eyes and sharp facial features that made Jack look handsome and Jill look pretty. They were often told that they look alike.

Jill went to sit on the other side of the target. They weren't alone. There was a large white man sitting a seat away from Jack. He was bald with a beard that went just below his side pocket of his green stripped shirt. He had multiple bruises on his face, suggesting a recent fight with someone very strong.

"What can I get for you hon?" The bartender asked. She had a low voice Jill thought she heard a bit of a New Jersey accent in there.

"I'll have a beer please," Jill replied, slapping a $20 bill on the counter.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the action, but said nothing as she got Jill her drink.

Now that Jill was right next to him, she could get a good look at the target. He had tan skin and black hair with one white eye. A sign of blindness in one eye. He had multiple piercings in both ears. Jack was talking to the target in low murmers. Then, he turned his back to Jack to talk to the bar attender. Jill watched as Jack slipped her handmade drug into his drink with crossed fingers that this might work. The victim, now finished talking to the bartender, turned back and drank his drink. He made a funny face at first, but then shook his head as if trying to get a bad idea out of his head.

Now it was Jill's turn in their operation. With a held breath, Jill quickly slipped her hand in his back pocket finding his wallet. Luck wasn't on their side. A strong hand crushed her hand and quickly slapped it on the table. Jill looked up from his pocket, only to find that that hand belonged to the victim.

"The hell you think your doing?" He said with a furious tone in his voice. His voice was deep and husky, as most Fables' voices were.

"Uh," Jill didn't know what to say for more than one reason. He was currently crushing her hand and Jack and Jill's operation was always successful. This meant that Jill's drug only worked on Mundies.

"Wait, that meant this guy wasn't a Mundie, and this wasn't a Mundies bar," Jill thought as her eyes widened at the thoughts of what could consequences that could follow. Jill's wide eyes searched for Jack's, but the idiot was in the bathroom. Before she could think of an excuse, another man walked in. All activity stopped as he stood in the entrance and just looked at the scene before him.

This guy had red hair that ended in spikes right above his shoulders. He wore a white shirt with a loose tie on it. He had black pants on and had an unshaven face with brown eyes.

"What's going on?" He demanded. Jill guessed he was a well known investigator or something along those lines because you can't just walk into a bar demand to know something without being important.

Right after he said that, Jack finally came out of the bathroom and saw the mess that he and his sister were in. Jill's eyes met his eyes and she saw that he understood that the drug didn't work and that these people weren't in fact Mundies.


	2. Escape

"I'll tell you what's going on!" The victim yelled, "This bitch is trying to pick-pocket me!"

At those words, Jack yelled and charged at him with closed fists, knocking the guy to the ground and Jill's hand was free. Jill was on Jack in an instant, not being the kind of person to save their own skin and not helping their partner in crime.

"Jack we've got to go!" Jill said as calmly as she could while shaking his shoulders, trying to get him to stop, but her efforts were fruitless. Jill did a little research and found out that every Fable that lives in Fabletown is listed within the records. She and Jack weren't listed yet, seeing as how they just moved here, but she didn't plan on getting listed anytime soon. Jack kept swinging punch after punch at the guy. He had muscles from working in the fields for years. This guy was different though.

On the 12th or 13th punch Jack swung at him, he caught Jack's hands and his own hands began to take shape. Jill had heard that trolls had lived in Fabletown, but never thought she would ever get to witness one un-glamoured. His hands were twice the size of Jack's and he was bright white. He grew taller than Jack. The troll threw Jack against a wall and the minuet Jack stood back up he punched him in the face. Jill knew that Jack's punches hurt, but a troll's punches had to leave huge bruises that wouldn't go away for at least 2-3 weeks. He then proceeded to kick Jack over to the bar. Jill was shocked.

"The bartender turned into a troll too!" Jill thought, baffled, "This really isn't a Mundies bar."

Finally the guy that just walked into the bar intervened the fight and seperated an angry and bruised Jack and the white troll.

"Stop! Ok?" The guy yelled. "I come in here for Woody," he gestured to the guy with the red beard, "And I get a fight about a pick-pocketer!" By the time he was finished talking, Jack and Jill were at the door about to leave when he blocked their way.

"Uh uh pick-pocketing is a crime too." He said. Before they moved here, Jill knew that there would be tougher and smarter guys than in Las Vegas. So Jill took it upon herself to go ahead and explain to Jack that if he wanted to keep up their gig than he was going to have to get stronger and smarter. Jack saw that Jill was right and trained every day. Sometimes he trained alone and sometimes he and Jill mastered what to do in certain situations, whether it was with a Mundie or a Fable.

Just then a really obese white guy with bags of fat on his face wearing a white shirt and black pants with what looked like black dress shoes showed up carrying a shotgun.

Jack shoved aside the guy, took a right, and sprinted down the street. Jill also took off past the stunned guy, but instead of going right as her brother had, she went left. That way if one of them was caught, the other could go into disguise and bail the other out before they were shipped off to The Farm. They swore to each other that they wouldn't name the other person to the police if caught. Whoever got to the rendezvous point first, waited 10 minuets then took a car and searched for the other. Later, if neither was caught they would meet up at a rendezvous point that they chose before they went to a bar and go to their apartment.

Before she took off, she saw that the guy that was stopping them was having a hard time deciding of who to chase. But luck wasn't on her side and he took off after Jill.

"Stop!" He yelled at her as he sprinted after her. Jill took a quick look behind her as she sprinted down the street and discovered that he was catching up to her.

"Damn! This guy is good at running. Now I'm sure he's an investigator," She thought. She and Jack constantly practiced scenarios were they had to run away or just jogs laps everywhere. As Jill was nearing the end of the street, she saw she could go straight or left. She went left and right running down different streets. Approaching her 5th street, she realized that she couldn't keep up the running for long. She saw an several alleys up ahead and pushed herself to make it to one of the alleyways before he rounded the corner.

She didn't stand a chance and was grabbed sharply from behind and shoved roughly against a brick wall, knocking any breath she had left out of her. He was holding her neck with his elbow, but not choking her. Jill knew from hearing that he wasn't out of breath, that he could probably kill her if he wanted to.

"What's your name?! Who's that guy you were with?!" He yelled. If he didn't have her in a position where he could choke her to death, Jill would've laughed. She wasn't about to give anything away to some investigator.

"Question is," Jill replied with an smile on her face, "What's your name? If you tell me your's I'll tell you mine." Jill knew that reply would probably get her in trouble and it did. For a second Jill could see that the investigator looked shocked, but quickly hid the surprise.

"I know your not a Mundy, I could smell that you and that guy were Fables the minuet I walked in The Trip Trap," He said with a growl and pressed harder against her neck, making it difficult for Jill to breath.

"And I'm the Sheriff of Fabletown. I'm The Wolf," He added with a hint of danger in his voice, attempting to scare Jill. Jill was scared. She forgot all about The Wolf until now. she tried to remember the name he had taken on.

"Come on. What was The Wolf's name?" She questioned herself in her thoughts, "Bilbo... Barkley... Bigsly... Big... Bigby!" She remembered now. The Wolf's name was Bigby Wolf. Jill giggled a little.

"Something funny?" The Wolf said, tightening his elbow even more.

"Yeah yeah," Jill said struggling to get oxygen, "I remembered your name is Bigby Wolf and your The Wolf. Thought your last name was kinda ironic." The Wolf loosened his hold on Jill a little just as a car pulled up and Jack rolled down the window.

Jill smiled at Jack, "If looks could kill," She thought. Jack was holding a tranquilizer gun meant for Fables that they kept in the glove compartment. Jack and Jill tested it out on themselves to make sure it worked. Each would take an hour to wake up. Jack shot The Wolf in the back just as he was turning to see what Jill was smiling at, then he was sleeping like a baby. Jill stepped over The Wolf, walked over to the car and got in the passengers seat.

"What took you so long?" Jill teased Jack.

"Shut up," Jack replied with a smile and they drove off to their apartment.


End file.
